Creative
by Lydsg98
Summary: Scott has an older, creative sister, whose been away at art school for the past 3 years. She can create anything she sets her mind to, but can she create something with hard-ass Derek, and could he help her if he feels something too?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE; this story changes POVs, maybe once per chapter.**

**And I might do a chapter multiple times, but in different POVs.**

**Hope you like it**

**Chapter 1; Fate?**

"Seriously?" I pounded the steering wheel. This is what I get for not getting gas. But, karma seriously had to pick the middle of the woods for my car to break down.

"Damn it", I yelled throwing my phone on the passenger seat, I also hadn't charged that.

I didn't want to walk, not when it's this dark and in the middle of the woods. I guess I'll just have to hitch hike, I checked my purse to make sure I still had my pepper spray. I have no idea why I bought it, just one of the things I thought I needed.

Yes, I still have it!

I took my keys out of the ignition, stuffing them in my purse. I grabbed my phone and GPS too, putting them safely in with my keys. I opened the glove box and pulled out the flashlight I kept in there, taking it with me as I got out of my car and locked it.

I sat on the hood with the flashlight on and pointed up, waiting for someone to drive by. Ha, drive by, I started singing it in my head. I snapped out of it as I saw headlights, I turned the flashlight on and off rapidly, trying to catch the drivers attention.

The black sports car sped past me, "Dick", I muttered, looks like I'm going to be here a while. I cringed as I heard tires screeching, I laughed as I thought of 'drink responsibly'.

I jumped as the same sports car stopped beside me, hopefully this wasn't a serial killer. The black-tinted window rolled down to reveal a guy, a HOT guy, round my age, with piercing hazel eyes and dark hair.

He looked at me to talk first, "I…um, my car it ran out of gas." I motioned to my Prius, which looked pitiful compared to his godly car. "I see", he said, his face never changing, not even a smile. I mean who wouldn't smile when they see me?

"Do you mind taking me somewhere?" I asked hopeful.

"Depends where", still no emotion in his voice or face.

I told him my old address, hoping he was from around here and knew where it was. Finally his face changed, he rose a dark eyebrow and nodded.

"Thank you", I sighed and raced to the passenger side, and stepping in. As soon as I was inside, he sped off, I recognized some landmarks and figured we were at least twenty minutes from my house, but as fast as he was going I guessed maybe ten.

We sat in awkward silence before he cleared his throat, I looked over at him. "Did you just move here?" he seemed if he was trying to ask something else, "No, I'm actually moving _back_, I was away for three years at art school", I felt as if I could tell him anything.

He slowly nodded, I noticed his extremely tight grip on the steering wheel, which flexed his muscular bare forearms. I tried to speak, but nothing came out, I tried again, "are you from around here?"

"I moved back too, a few months ago", he didn't break his stare at the road. I stared down at my hands on my lap, a real talker isn't he?

"Why'd you come back?" he asked it rather harshly.

"I was missing my family, and bought a house, so I decided to live in it", why was I acting this funny? I'm normally really shy, like I said I feel comfortable around him.

I swear I thought I saw the corner of his mouth twitch into an almost smile. And again we returned to an awkward silence as I stared down at my hands and he stared at the road.

"We're here", he said emotionless. I looked up and saw my house, how much a difference 3 years makes, mom's car wasn't here, probably working late as always.

I opened the door, but stopped, I had completely forgot to introduce myself. "Oh by the way, I'm Brooke, Brooke McCall", I smiled, to him and to myself, I sounded like James Bond.

His eyes widened, shocked, "Derek Hale." The name sounded familiar, I smiled and thanked him as I stepped out, he grabbed my hand.

I felt my stomach flutter, "do you know a Scott McCall?" His face once again was stern.

He must know Scott from the newspaper, I hear he was a pretty good lacrosse player. "Ya, he's my little brother", he seemed even more shocked. I glanced at the house and noticed his bedroom light was on. "Thanks again", I said closing the sleek black door.

He backed out of the driveway and sped off. I sighed and walked to the front door, I was going to knock, but then I realized I still had my key.

I was about to slip it into the keyhole when the door swung open in front of me. I looked up, and I mean up, to my 'little' brother, wow he actually grew.

"Brooke!" Scott smiled ear-to-ear. I faked a freaked out express, "who are you and why are you in my house?"

I smiled, stood up and hugged him tightly. "I'm kidding, but what happened, I mean I was gone for like 3 years then you grow 2 feet!"

"I also am the best lacrosse player." I walked through the door, he shut it after me. "You got cockier too", I teased, hanging my purse on a hook by the door, "so anything new, besides lacrosse, I left you as a freshmeat, something must have happened."

Scott turned slightly pink, "I'm dating someone."

"Aw, Scotty's got a girlfriend, wait you do have a girlfriend right?" No offence to gay people, but Scott didn't seem like it, like at all. Scott's eyes widened, "No, no, no, I'm not, I mean her name's Allison."

"Oh thank God", I sighed, holding my chest, "anyway, when do I get to meet this Allison?"

I started up the old, creaking staircase, him following behind me. "I don't know, and you can't tell mom", I reached the top of the stairs and looked down to him, it boosted my self esteem.

"Why, she's not ugly is she? Don't be ashamed, she could be extremely beautiful in your eyes", I patted his shoulder.

"No she's beautiful", Scott's face grew red, aw! "Do you have a picture to prove it?" I smiled shyly, he returned a smile and held up his phone for me to see, aw, his wallpaper is him and a pretty brunette I assumed is Allison.

"Aw, I guess she is pretty, oh and back to my original answer, why?" I still happily stood taller than him. "We're supposed to be broken up, her family doesn't really like me", he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, a little bit of a Romeo and Juliet, huh?" I walked to my room, but stopped as I past Scott's room. I backed up and saw the same girl on Scott's wallpaper in his room?

I looked back at Scott's embarrassed, a stupid grin crossed my face and I asked in an equally stupid voice, "What are you two doing?"

"We…uh." I put a hand in front of his face signaling him to be quiet, "I know what you two are doing."

"You do?" he seemed worried, he shouldn't be, I won't embarrass him…too much. "Isn't it obvious…you're going to introduce me!" I walked into Scott's room, Allison smiled sweetly.

Scott cleared his throat, "Um, Brooke this is Allison, Allison this is my sister Brooke." Allison seemed shocked, "You have a sister?" I looked at Scott, confused too.

Scott was melting under the pressure, "Well, I mean you were gone for like 3 years and I kinda forgot about you."

I gasped dramatically, "You forgot about me, well I guess I'll just have leave you two to talk, only talk, and tell her how awesome I am." I crossed my arms and dramatically walked out of his room.

I stopped midway to my room, when I remembered my car and the moving truck that was coming tomorrow. "Also", I said walking back in, "I need you and your sidekick to come help me unpack and pick up my car."

"Why pick up your car, didn't you drive here?" His ,rather bushy, eyebrows furrowed. "No and yes, my stupid car ran out of gas, so I hitch-hiked here." I felt my face burn as I remembered Derek, he was really cute.

His face became full of concern, "Who?"

I smiled shyly, "this really hot guy, Derek Hale, and I think he knew you, I told him I was your sister." Scott and Allison exchanged nervous glances, what was that all about?

"Did he say anything?" Scott looked worried. "Nope, not much," I face-palmed myself, "I should have gotten his number! I mean, I felt kind of relaxed around him, oh and guess what?" I added, changing the subject.

"What?" He sounded kinda mad, aw my little brother's protective! "I bought a house, which means you have to help me move in tomorrow", I smiled, proud of myself. "How could you afford a house?" Scott looked like he couldn't believe it.

"Well, because I'm such a great artist, which you should add when you tell her about me, I have, for the past three years, been working for a publishing company as an illustrator", i smirked at him, "the first best thing about it is I get to work from my home," I gestured around me, even though after tomorrow I'll have my own house, "And dos, I make over $50,000 a year, aren't you proud?"

I laughed at his jaw almost hitting the floor, "are you serious?"

"Yep, hey I'm like really tired, so I'm going to bed, keep it controlled you two", I grinned at the two red faced love birds.

"Night!" I called as I walked to my bedroom. I opened the door, and it looked like I never had left.

Jacob Black posters dotted my room, along with other werewolves from other shows. I have to admit, I completely love the whole sexy mythical creature thing, so obviously I'm on team werewolf, they're totally hot!

I walked over to my old dresser, I left some clothes here, I grabbed a pair of pajamas and changed into them. I set my worn clothes on the top of the dresser and jumped into my bed.

I thought about Derek as I laid silently under the covers.

I might see him on my jog tomorrow, I know typical girl, running around in shorts and a sports bra trying to catch a guy's eye. But I seriously love to run, I ran track and cross-country in high school, I mean I also ran to attract guys too, guilty.

I still couldn't figure out why I felt so calm and open around him though, not to sound cliché, but I've never felt that way before, and when he grabbed my hand I literally felt as spark, I would have pulled away, but I liked the feeling.

I wonder why Scott was so freaked out when I told him, he never acted like that before when I told him any of my crushes, wait did I just say crushes, like I had a crush on Derek?

Maybe I did, but what if all this is a sign from fate?


	2. Chapter 2

**This took longer than I would have hoped to upload, I've been busy with volleyball tryouts, but I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner! P.S. thanks to everyone who reviewed, not even ten minutes after I uploaded it I already had my first review!**

**Chapter 2: Totally Team Werewolf**

"Really?" Stiles held up a shirtless Jacob Black poster. He, Scott and I had been packing up my room for the past half an hour, I was surprised that they actually got here at seven this morning, I guess Stiles was just so excited to see me again.

"What, werewolves are hot", I shrugged, Stiles looked at Scott and grinned, is it just me or is everyone keeping me from inside jokes?

"Okay, I think that's it", I closed the last of the boxes. "One more thing though", I grabbed an empty box and motioned for the boys to follow me down the stairs.

I casually walked to the pantry and shoved stuff into the box. "What are you doing?" the two asked at the same time, they must rehearse.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I need food, duh."

"But don't you need to have like a fridge?" Scott asked, always a thinker. "Ya, we should probably go check out the house", I nodded setting down the box and grabbing my keys off the counter, Scott and Stiles had brought gas to it earlier and drove it home.

"You guys coming?" I stood at the door, holding it open for them. The nodded and walked with me, I got into my car and they got into Stiles' jeep. I led the way to my new address as we backed out and headed down the road. It was so smart of me to buy a random house without knowing anything about it, right?

I pulled into the driveway of a two story, beige house, I already have plans for the outside.

I got out as the blue jeep pulled in behind my car. I looked around my house and realized it was surrounded by woods, I looked down the road that led deeper into the woods, a gravel lane branched off from it, must be neighbors.

"Dude, she's like right next to Derek's house", I heard Stiles whisper loudly to Scott, he really sucks at being quiet. I felt my heart flutter when I heard his name, "Derek lives next door?"

"No", Stiles snorted, slapping the air with his hand. I laughed at his attempt to lie, "you're a horrible liar and I could hear your 'whisper'." I put air quotation around whisper.

"So, why do you care?" Scott asked, crossing his arms.

"Let's go check the inside", I changed the subject, walking to the front door and getting the key from the mailbox the realtor told me about. I unlocked the door and pushed against it, wouldn't budge.

"Scott", I whined stomping my foot, stupid door, "can you open it?"

"Can he open it? He could break it in", Scott elbowed Stiles in the ribs, he let out a weird squeak and clutched his chest. Scott ignored him as he walked past me and hit against the door with his shoulder, opening it with ease. "I'll have to get that fixed", I mumbled, I can't call Scott every time I need to open my front door.

I walked through the door and was, well not really surprised or shocked, but bummed I guess. I walked into the living room, which was completely bare, a short hallway led to a small bathroom and another room (slightly smaller than the living room) that connected with the kitchen, it was big, mostly because of the staircase being against one wall, kind of odd to have it in a kitchen.

The kitchen already had a microwave, fridge, and stove, all in black with white cabinets. The back door was right next to the stairs, useful, you know like if there's someone in my house, I just jump off the stairs, out the door, and run to Derek's house, I smiled. "What?" Stiles asked, stepping beside me and staring out the back door window, like me.

I shook my head, "hmm?" "You smiled and you mumbled something."

"Oh, ya I was talking about taking walks in the woods", then stumbling into Derek, I added to myself. "Don't", Scott nearly yelled, I turned around to see him clenching his fists at his sides.

"Okay", I said sarcastically, "the twenty year old will indeed listen to the less wiser sixteen year old." Scott closed his eyes, "just please don't." "Fine", I held up my hands and started up the stairs.

The stairs ended into a room the size of the living room, three doors branched from it. The farthest room from the stairs was a small room, my new studio maybe? The next room was the same size, it could be a bedroom, it had a Jack and Jill bathroom that led into the last room. It was twice the size of the other rooms, a glass sliding door was opposite from the door.

I walked across the room and looked out, I was surprised to find there was a balcony/deck branching about twenty feet from the back of the house, awesome!

"That is awesome, you have a pool!" Stiles opened the door, running over to the railing, "With any luck, he'll fall", I muttered. Scott laughed behind me, he heard me?

I raised an eyebrow at him, then joined Stiles, the view was awesome and the pool was now empty, but a nice size, "So, what should we start on first? I say the walls, I have this really cool idea for the living room where we…"

"We?" Scott interrupted walking to the other side of me, "ya, you, me, Stiles." I pointed to each of us.

"Who said we'd…" I interrupted Stiles, "I'll give you both a hundred bucks." "What about your idea?" Stiles' mood changed, eager to help now that a one hundred bucks was on the table.

I smiled and shook both of their hands. "Let us begin!"

The first thing I made them do was paint the outside of the house a calming shade of green. The weirdest thing happened though, Scott was painting on the ladder, but he slipped and fell off. He must have fallen like twenty feet and he got up like it was nothing, how is that even possible?

Next I made them paint every room inside white. I decided to keep the floors the same, I liked them, they were like a soft mahogany color.

"Okay", I said pulling out a bucket of a ton of water balloons I filled with paint earlier, it looked like a small amount, but I had five other buckets just as full. "Water balloons!" Stiles yelled running to grab one, I slapped his greedy hand.

"Ow", he pulled it back against his chest.

"These have paint in them, and we're going to throw them at all the walls, except inside the room up stairs farthest from the stairs, that is now off limits", I said sternly, "you guys start downstairs, don't get any paint on anything that is not a wall." I especially pointed the last part at Stiles.

"I'll start up here", I told them where the other buckets were and sent them away. I had thrown a few, and it looked really cool, I'm such a creative genius, when I heard Scott scream at Stiles, what did they do now?

I rushed down the stairs to find Scott covered in green paint and Stiles hiding behind a closet door. Scott looked like he was going to kill him. I glared at both of them, I pointed for effect, "Clean. This. Up. Now."

Stiles burst out laughing, I stared at him disbelieving, I smacked the back of his head. I trudged back upstairs and started chucking balloons without mercy at the walls.

We finished, I bet like two hours later, it was past lunch so being the nicest person, I made them go get food for me and maybe something for them. I decided to use the time without them here to paint the room I decided on as my studio.

I grabbed my paints I carried with me everywhere from my car and jogged up the stairs to the bare room. I wanted to personalize this room, like just paint what ever came to my mind.

I was completely lost in my 'zone' and mainly painted little cartoon characters, I laughed when I found myself painting a portrait of me and it looked pretty good. I stopped after finishing my portrait and turned around from where I was sitting to see if the boys were back, I froze when I saw Stiles and Scott looking at the room with their mouths open, I should have shut the door.

I shoved them out and shut the door behind me. "Dude, you're like really talented", Stiles stumbled out as I ushered them downstairs, as far as I could get them from the room. "I knew you were good but not that good", Scott agreed, I could feel my face getting redder by the second.

"How do you think I got a full scholarship to art school?" I looked down, avoiding their shocked expression, "and I thought I told you that room was off-limits?"

"Ya, but… hey we should probably eat", Scott changed the subject, smart kid, didn't want to get a pointless, but educational lecture from me. They handed me fries and a Big Mac (don't judge) from McDonald's, that I (politely) shoved down my throat.

I looked up from my food to see Stiles staring at me again, "What?"

"That is…"

"Watch it", I warned him, without warning I sneezed and everything I had in my mouth went everywhere… including Stiles' face. "Gross", he practically screamed, Scott and I burst out laughing, causing me to go into a coughing fit, which nearly kills me until Scott pounds on my back and I mean pound.

"Jeez, Hercules", I told him after I stopped. Scott looked apologetic, "Sorry."

"It's fine I guess it will come in handy, because the moving truck is being picked up at six", I crumpled up the wrappers and tossed them at the still wining Stiles.

"What is in here", Stiles wheezed, Scott chuckled as he miraculously carried two of the heaviest boxes I had. I stared at him, astonished, from the couch he carried in earlier, I was busy supervising, very hard, "my sketchbooks, so be careful they could be worth millions someday."

"But how do you have so many?" He was still bent over and wheezing.

"They're sort of like picture diaries, I try to draw something everyday", I opened the box and took out a book I had drawn in last night, I flipped through it, "Here." I showed Scott a picture of him and Allison.

"Wow", he touched the picture to make sure it wasn't a photo. A grin crossed Stiles' face, "go back a page."

Weird, but I agreed and flipped back a page, I shut it fast realizing what I drew. "What was it", Scott asked reaching for the book I held tightly, he managed to wrestle it away from me.

He flipped to the page I tried to keep away, he looked at me as I suddenly became very interested in my shoes.

Crap, he found the sketch I did of Derek.

He didn't say anything, he just set it back into the box and went back out to get more boxes from the truck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; Uh, Hi**

I groaned and cracked my back, I slept on the couch last night since the boys had to go home before they could set up my bed, I sighed throwing myself from the couch.

I looked around in several boxes, I really should have labeled these (another genius move of mine), I found a pink sports bra and black running shorts, my attire for jogging through the woods, I have to stay in shape, don't I?

I changed into them an went out the back door to find out that there was a path that lead from my house through the woods (good, because I was not getting lost in these woods).

I started off an easy jog, just easing into it, but I got bored with it and I was basically running now, hot right? Still running, I thought I heard someone behind me , I turned my head for only a second and I run into a tree, great.

I faced my silent attacker, but it wasn't a tree, it was shirtless and muscled, definitely not a tree.

"Uh, hi", I said up to Derek Hale.

**Derek POV**

"Uh, hi", she looked up at me, it was her. Scott's sister, the one I had the sudden impulse to go back to her rescue at the side of the road.

I just stared down at her, noticing what she was wearing, she blushed and shifted her gaze uncomfortably, "Sorry I ran into you." I held out my hand to help her up, still not speaking.

She accepted it and hoisted herself up. "Thanks", she smiled, it lit up her whole face.

"And he's still not talking", I heard her mumble, she looked down at the ground.

"When did you graduate?" I wondered out loud, she looked around my age, but I know she wasn't in my grade, I would have known.

"I graduated in '09, but I should have in '10, I skipped a year", Brooke, ya that was her name, explained, her heart beating faster.

"I graduated in '10", I nodded to myself, that explained never seeing her before. "Oh, we must be the same age", she blushed, nervously crossing her arms, I noticed what she was wearing, kind of hot.

"So, uh, how do you know Scott?" I was caught off guard, "we share a mutual circumstance", I smiled.

Brooke looked confused, but then slowly nodded, "I got to go, I have to unpack. I moved down the road, in the now green house." I nodded too, I turned on my heels and walked to my house, just down the road.

I could hear her shuffle her feet, before jogging away in the other direction.

There is something about her that makes me want to instinctively protect her from anything and everything, and I have no idea why, it frustrates me.

**Brooke POV**

I jogged steadily back to my house, my mind still on the 'run' in with Derek. I came in through my back door to find Scott and Stiles sitting at the dining table, that I guess they unpacked themselves.

The box I filled at home with stuff from the pantry sat between them, along with a few grocery bags containing food and a few necessities. How nice of them, I was about to thank them, but I noticed their expressions.

"Where have you been?" Stiles asked, I narrowed my eyes and gestured to my clothing, how could he be so, let me try to find a kind word, unintelligent?

"I was riding a bear, what the hell do you think I was doing?" I sarcastically snorted. "I thought you were jogging", Stiles crossed his arms and turned away from me.

I stared at him like he was the dumbest person in the world, "so you already know, yet you have to confirm this why?"

"That is a very mean way to address someone that is helping you unpack", he turned his chin up, I wanted to slap him.

"That is a very mean way to address someone who is _paying_ you to do this", I mocked him, crossing my arms and turning up my chin.

"God you two are annoying", Scott interjected, annoyed with us, "what do you need us to do?"

I unfolded my arms, "first, we need to move furniture to the designated rooms, which means like the mattress and the headboard to my room."

I nodded to my mattress and dark, wooden headboard, I grabbed my easel and started to the stairs, "I will bring the furniture that goes in my studio, and I mean only me."

They nodded, picking up the mattress, one on each side, and went up the stairs behind me.

I headed to the door I had painted a caution sign across, I set the easel down in a corner of the room and looked out one of the windows in the room, then an inspiration hit me. When I find an inspiration I have to use it immediately or I will like completely forget it.

I leaned out the door way and yelled to the boys telling them to continue without me. I shut the door this time to keep Scott and Stiles out.

I picked up my paints and brushes from where I last put them. Using careful strokes and multiple, similar colors, I created the tree line outside my window on a blank wall I had not yet painted on.

I stepped back for a second to examine what I had so far, I was surprised I had used the entire wall for a slight outline of the scenery.

It wasn't that great of an inspired idea, but it sort of soothed me, relaxing in a way.

I hadn't realized how long we had been unpacking, until I noticed the sky outside tuning a pinkish-orange color and the sun starting to set.

It had basically taken us all day to unpack, but at least all the rooms were put together and all the boxes were unpacked.

The bad thing was that there was at least fifty empty boxes of various sizes, piled up against my back door.

"Anyone up for a bonfire?" I shrugged, I knew there was a fire ring in the back, I know, I bought an awesome house right?

"I'm in", Stiles stepped forward, he looked to Scott, "you?" Scott shrugged and nodded, "Sure."

I grinned, "you could have Allison over, it would be all, you know, romantic." Scott's cheeks darkened, "I don't…"

"I won't tell mom", I stopped him, I wanted to get to know Allison better, what better way to do that than embarrass my little bro in front of her.

"I guess I could ask her", Scott sighed, I could see him struggling to hide back a smile.

I smiled for him and pinched his cheek, he whined and slapped my hand away. I held my hand gently, "jeez, you know steroids are illegal in the US?"

"I'm sorry", he gasped apologetically and his eyes widened. "It's okay", I lied trying to ignore the sharp stinging in my hand, I casually walked to the Mt. Everest of cardboard.

"Deconstruct these first", I commanded Stiles, pointing to the boxes.

"Fine", He grumbled, but snickered before he jumped in the pile, yelling when he hit, what I assumed to be the sharp corners of the boxes.

"When are you filling your pool", Stiles grumbled as he painfully emerged from the pile, "I want to jump into something that isn't painful."

He kicked aside a crushed box. "Its getting filled tomorrow, but I enjoy it first, so you can't swim, yet", I stomped on a box, making it relatively flat.

Stiles frowned, but said nothing just continued to meet cardboard with his foot.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you going to put your muscles to use?" I paused and looked at Scott, who was observing what we were doing.

"I'm going to call Allison", Scott walked out of the room.

"Lazy ass", I muttered. "No I'm not", he yelled from the living room.

How did he hear this? Was I wearing a wire or something?

I quickly patted myself, you will never know what Stiles will take from his dad.

"What are you doing", Stiles asked, I turned around, "are you pretending that's Derek?"

"No", I said truthfully, but the more I thought about it I wanted it to be a lie. "Keep stomping", I grumbled.

Stiles shrugged, but I bet he would bring it up later to Scott.

I finished flattening the last box as Scott walked in, how long does it take for him to ask someone over?

"Carry this", I threw him a stack of flattened boxes, I handed Stiles the rest.

I grabbed the matches Scott had brought for me in the drawer and led the two teens outside.

It feels awesome to say that, seniority rules!

I instructed the boys to toss the stacks in the fire ring, I started to the woods, but I was stopped by Scott.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Getting wood for the fire", I explained slowly, and that is why I advanced a grade and he was almost held back.

"No you're not", Scott let go of my arm when he realized how tight he was holding it. "Why not?" I set my hands on my hips.

"Because I…uh", Scott was obviously trying to find an excuse, but I let him, "I was going to, uh do that."

"'Kay" I shrugged, walking back to the ring, I began to tear the cardboard and arrange it inside the metal circle.

I paused when Scott came out of the trees carrying an armful of logs, thick enough that they couldn't have been found cut like that. He must have had to like karate-chop them or something.

"Oookay", I took the logs one by one and arranged them on top of the cardboard.

"Stilinski, drum roll", I snapped my fingers, he laughed but I glared at him and he immediately patted his legs.

I lit matches continually after each other throwing them on the pile until a flame caught and incased the cardboard in inferno.

All three of us stared into the flames until Scott's head snapped up, "Allison's here!" He smiled before jogging back inside, I yelled after him, "bring weenies and marshmallows."

I added some more logs and torn-up boxes, Scott came back out of the house with the hotdogs and marshmallows.

Allison and him were holding hands, they're so cute!

"Hey", I warmly greeted Scott's girlfriend and offered her a log beside me. She smiled and sat down, Scott on the other side of her, he gave me that please-don't-embarrass-me look.

I grinned at him and started to make small talk with Allison, like how long they've been dating and basic stuff about her. I ran out of questions to ask her so I grabbed a stick and stuck a marshmallow on it.

I patiently waited for it to burn, (yup I like 'em burnt) but I noticed Scott whisper something in Allison's ear, she nodded.

They held hands as they stood up and headed to the back door.

"Stop", I said, not breaking my gaze from the fire, "two rules."

I heard them stop then continued, "One, not at my house and two cover up." I smiled to myself as I blew out my blazing marshmallow.

"What?"

I turned to see Scott and Allison's faces lit by the fire light and a shade darker than they should be.

"You know, cover up", I put emphasis on cover up.

"She has to go home", Scott told me shocked.

"Sure", I laughed, "I was sixteen once too, but I guess if she 'has to go home', see ya Allison." She was still bushing, but meekly waved, Scott called over his shoulder that he'd be back.

They disappeared into the house, I turned to Stiles who hadn't said a word during the whole time.

"I'll put out the fire, you bring in the dogs and marshmallows?" I sighed, he nodded in approval, picking up the packages and heading in after Scott.

I reached for the bucket of water I put beside the fire ring. Before I could reach it, my foot caught on a log and I went tilting slow-motion into the white-hot embers.

Embers inches from my face, I felt someone pull me back and into their broad chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4; PARTY!**

**Making this short, but sorry I haven't updated in forever, but some things have come up, some depressing things, but its Christmas break and I have been writing nonstop, so here it is.**

I sighed in relief and coiled into my savior.

"Thank God Scott!" I appreciatively hugged him, I've never been so grateful for my annoying little brother.

"Ya, so I guess I just like saved your life right?" Scott laughed.

I shoved him and walked back to the house, him trailing behind him, "no, I would have permanently scarred this", I stroked my face for effect, "but, thanks anyway."

"Sure thing, just another thing you're indentured to me for", he grinned.

Cocky bastard.

"You know", he continued, "you could own up to my great and noble act."

I opened the back door, sauntering to the fridge and grabbing a juice box.

"Like…?" I stabbed the straw in and sipped noisily.

Scott discreetly crossed his fingers behind his back, "youcouldletmehaveapartyhere?"

He said it so quickly I could barely make out a syllable, but I managed to decipher it into something like; you could let me have a- wait a minute!

I raised an eyebrow, "oh, and what would occur at such a party?"

"Uh…I…um", Scott stuttered, clearly searching for an excuse to get him out of the blinding spotlight.

"Do you mean to tell me there would be alcohol at said party?"

I dramatically put my hands on my hips, giving him "the mom look" I'd been practicing for occasions similar to this one.

"Uh", he tried to form words again but to little avail.

I shrugged, I remembered my high school days, "eh, what the heck, I could finally be one of those cool older siblings, supplying the place and beverages."

Scott's mood perked like a puppy's ears, he grinned excitedly.

I headed to my living room, plopping on the couch, stretching to my full 5'4" length.

Scott soon followed in too, collapsing onto the floor, seemingly tired.

"Oh", I squealed with delight for an imaginary light bulb clicking on, " you could have it after your lacrosse game Friday, and the best part is I can go Cougaring."

"I thought you were interested in 'Derek", Scott mocked, raising an octave higher on 'Derek', trying to match my unique voice.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

What just happened.

Scott scored pretty much all of the twelve goals, except one from that cocky bastard Jackson.

I'm away for 3 years and I'm forgotten, unappreciated and I completely miss out on everything.

There is no humanly, _natural_, possible way for my quirky, poorly athletic, let alone coordinated little brother, to turn into the star player, maybe even MVP, of the Beacon Hills Cyclones.

I followed the crowd from the bleachers to mob the team, hopping from bench to bench.

Allison sat with me during the game since her family had no idea Scott had a sister and wouldn't suspect anything.

"I'll see you guys in a bit", she called to me, walking to her car while I congratulated and hugged Scott and Stiles.

The team cheered all the way to the locker room, I headed the other direction to my car.

I popped the trunk and stuffed in the thick blankets I'd brought for the chilly game.

I slammed it shut and walked to the driver's side.

Opening the door and standing midway into the car, I looked out over the now bare parking lot, where only, I assumed, the players' cars remained.

The edge of the asphalt met with the dark eerie tree line, leading somewhere to my house.

I saw a bush move violently, as if someone had booked it and ran.

An alarming feeling of being watched made me step fully into my car and shut the blue door after me.

The engine revved to life with a twist of the key in the ignition.

I pulled out of the parking lot and followed the main road to get 'beverages' for Scottie's party.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

"Here", I stacked beer cases onto Scott and his sidekick's outstretched arms.

"I freaking had to go to four different stores, just to get a sufficient amount of booze", I complained, closing the trunk of my car and holding the front door for the goons.

"Thank you", the dorks said at the same time in a drab tone.

"Sure, just do not tell mom or Stilinski's dad, you know trying to look responsible here", I gestured around me.

Stiles scoffed, "like I would tell my dad.$"

Scott laughed, "yeah right, says the guy who told his dad he went toilet papering out of pure guilt."

"You do that and I will painfully kick your ass," I glared at him.

Stiles flinched back, hands held up, " I won't, jeez!"

"Good boy", I patted his head walking past him up the stairs, "I'm getting ready."

I entered the threshold of my room and crossed to my dresser, pulling out a white tank, long sleeve button-up flannel shirt, and some super tight skinny jeans.

I pulled on the tank and shirt with ease, but I was now having difficulty with the skinny jeans.

I had my jeans halfway up my thighs, when Stiles decides to appear in my room.

"Hey, what do you…GAH", He noticed my appearance and covered his eyes.

I really didn't react to him seeing my polka dot underwear, it wasn't the first time, so I continued to successfully pull the jeans up and button them.

"What?"

"You…your…gah, I'm going down stairs", he stuttered, turning around and heading back down stairs.

"Moron", I mumbled, pulling my hair into a high pony tail and heading to the bathroom to fix my makeup.

I looked into the mirror happy with my appearance, I wasn't trying to impress any high school kids, but I wanted to appear as Scott's hot, older sister.

I think I accomplished it.

I checked my phone slowly walking down the stairs, I guess the boys hadn't heard me or they were distracted, because I could hear them talking quietly to each other.

"Can you even get drunk?"

I could make out Stiles' voice talking to Scott in the living room.

"I don't know, I guess I wouldn't get a hangover, so I guess we'll just see", Scott responded.

Why wouldn't he get a hangover?

I've never heard of a single _human _not getting a hangover from getting drunk, do these two think they're superheroes or something?

I guess that would explain Stiles' multiple Marvel superhero boxers that he carelessly lets show.

"So…", I let my self be known in the room, "when is your little party starting?"

I startled Stiles, but Scott seemed unfazed.

Scott shrugged, "when people start to show up, I just gave a heads up, but Allison said she'd be here… now!"

Scott darted to the door, throwing it open to reveal his girlfriend with her fist raised to knock.

"Hey," she greeted warmly, accepting a hug from Scott.

"Stiles, Brooke," she nodded towards me and Stiles. "Allison," we both responded.

We stood there awkwardly for a few moments before I decided to break the silence

. "Well, I guess someone's got to start this party so," I grabbed a bottle of vodka, popped the cap, took a swig, and headed to the patio.

"I'll come back in when I'm drunk enough", I called over my shoulder.

I kicked off my shoes and reclined on a pool chair.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Half an hour later I could hear the droning sound of teenagers mingling.

I looked at my bottle and decided I hadn't drunk enough, so I set a personal goal to drink half of the bottle.

Half a bottle later, or what appeared to me as half, I went inside, but not before the glass door wanted to trick me and meet my face, but hey it happens to the best of us.

I set the bottle on, again, what I thought was the kitchen counter.

I maneuvered myself around the puddle and broken glass deciding I should pick it up later.

I pushed several "small" looking jocks out of my way, which will probably end up affecting me either negatively or positively, I'm striving for the latter.

I found Scott and Allison a little bit more than making out, I tossed Scott and Allison their shirts and decided they were drunker than me.

As I stumbled toward the booze I was just in time to see Stiles' jaw connect epically with one of the jocks I shoved earlier.

After getting over my laughing fit, I decided I didn't want to end up like Stiles, I grabbed a bottle of water and tried to drink until my head was less fuzzy.

Traveling through my once recognizable house, I realized I knew no one here and Scottie and his girlfriend were missing.

But then again Scott is a hormonal teenage male and Allison is a teenage female, so according to biology, I could be getting a niece or nephew in the near future so I will grab a beer and salute to them, may their mistakes be handled later.

So until then, might as well enjoy this party.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

I groaned, waking up on a solo cup strewn stairway is not exactly a memory foam bed.

I pulled myself into a sitting position which was not a good idea, resulting in me rushing to the kitchen sink to throw up what ever was in my stomach.

I wiped my mouth, and found a bottle of aspirin for a killer headache that I was just noticing.

I almost remember last night, almost.

I remember Scott and Allison and Stiles getting punched in the face, then I drank a beer, then another, and another, and another…

After that, nothing.

I looked around to size the damage.

A few party goers were still passed out in various places on counters, couches, floors, etc.

Aspirin bottle still in tow I went in search of my brother and his sidekick, who now should have street-cred thanks to me.

I found Stiles in my bathtub, buried under bottles, cans, and cups, he sported a fair-sized bruise on his jaw line and a nice black eye he probably got later into last night.

Slapping him in the face a few times didn't work, so I filled one of the cups up with water at the sink and dumped it on him.

Worked like a charm.

"Puh, gah, ma", he spluttered, sitting up fast enough to throw anything and everything that was on him everywhere.

I smirked at him and handed him some aspirin tablets, "You're gonna need these, and clean this up."

I left, continuing my search for Scott and Allison.

I felt like the Easter bunny throwing aspirin left and right at teenagers coming into consciousness.

Climbing the stairs, I kicked some empty cups down to the bottom and first checked my room to make sure it was still locked along with my studio.

I did find Allison and Scott in the guest room, except that I wish I didn't.

Seeing my little brother and his girlfriend in their birthday suits was not something I ever wanted see.

Their clothes were nowhere to be found and I didn't want to look for them, so I opted to leaving the whole bottle and waiting for them to wake up on their own.

I went back downstairs greeted by Stiles' scream.

"When did I get this?" He yelled into my hallway mirror.

"I don't know, I saw you telling a jock off, so I guess it was probably a gift from him", I laughed at his terrified expression.

Stiles groaned, "did this jock have brownish hair, cocky appearance, and maybe about this tall." He raised his hand to a few inches taller than him.

"Yep", I answered, grabbing a trash bag and throwing trash in.

"Damn it", he muttered, throwing in a couple cups.

"Glad I could help."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

For the next hour Stiles and I filled three trash bags and cleared out people.

By then Allison and Scott appeared, thank god fully clothed this time.

"You two have fun last night?"

I pushed furniture back into place. I mentally high-fived myself for first finding a twenty dollar bill under the couch and second making the couple blush bright red.

"Anyway," Stiles changed the subject, "sorry about some of the broken stuff."

He meant the various house décor and dishes.

"Nah, its okay, way better than some of the parties I had in high school, don't tell mom that."

Scott held up his hands in defense, "don't worry, but thanks again for the party, oh nice eye by the way Stiles."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5; Beauty and the Beast**

**Now from this point on I might jump back and forth between season 1 and season 2, this chapter is vaguely familiar to a part in season 1 I hope you'll remember, and when I say vaguely I mean seems like it, may not be the same. Hope you like it! ;)**

"Brooke!" I held the phone away from my ear when Stiles yelled into it.

I put the phone close to my mouth and yelled in return, "WHAT?!"

"Ow, I need you to take me to school and possibly after school, my sweet jeep has failed me and dad already left", Stiles sounded like he was panicking.

I looked at the clock and as long as I can remember he had to be at school in ten minutes.

I knew his house was at least a twenty minute walk from the school.

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute", I sighed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much", I heard Stiles shuffling around.

Hanging up the phone I went in search of my keys, I found them seconds later in the couch cushion.

I locked the front door, hopped in my car and drove towards Stiles' house.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

"Sup," I greeted Stiles, moving stuff off the front seat.

"Thank you so much, Scott didn't want to help me, because he wanted to see Allison early in the morning, jerk," Stiles mumbled, slamming the door behind him and buckling up.

"Oh, come on he just likes his little girlfriend", I snickered.

"Little too much", he mumbled.

We pulled up to the school, "okay out, I'll pick you up later."

"See ya", Stiles stepped out closing the door behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

I got home and decided to get started on a new work project, a children's book about a chipmunk.

They sent me a copy of the book, obviously without the pictures, that was my job.

The overall story was cute, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a best seller.

I emailed the author a few times to see what she wanted 'Chipper' to look like.

I had a pretty good sketch in mind and set to work in my studio.

Following the pages I drew the most stand out part of the paragraph, and ten minutes before I had to pick up Stiles I had finished nearly three illustrations in full color.

I packed up my supplies, placed them back in various drawers and went to pick up Stiles, I suddenly felt like a mom.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

"So, how was school", I teased Stiles as he shoved his lacrosse gear into the back.

"No practice, so it was a good day", he smiled closing the door.

"Good," I turned to look at him, but immediately looked towards the parking lot lane after he yelled.

My heart stopped when I saw a very pale Derek in front of my car.

"Crap", Stiles groaned getting out.

I gripped the steering wheel, but got out too.

"What are you doing here", Stiles hissed, a line of teenagers in their cars was building up behind us.

"I…got…shot", Derek panted.

"Oh my god, are you okay", I worried, checking over him.

He was clutching his arm that I noticed a sickly purple fluid draining from his leather jacket sleeve.

"Great, just great, why aren't you healing?"

"It's…some…thing-", Derek rasped out before he fell.

I looked at Stiles, "shouldn't we get him to a hospital!?"

Cars started beeping impatiently.

"Ugh, come on help me get him in the car", he quickly took one of Derek's arm and I took the other, supporting his weight between the two of us.

Stiles got in the back seat, pulling Derek in after him.

I rushed to the other side, driving out of the parking lot relieving a lot of angry high school students.

I started toward the hospital, breaking speed limits, but I might be okay with the Sheriff's son.

"What are you doing, his house is that way", Stiles pointed to the other direction.

"Why are we going to his house, he was shot!"

I stopped in the middle of the road.

"Do you want him to die in your car", he kept slapping Derek to wake him.

"I don't want him to die at all!"

"Well then go to his- ah!", Stiles yelled.

Derek had grabbed his wrist, "no, go to," he winced, "Deaton's."

"Why the vet's?" I wondered aloud.

"Later, but first go to his house", Stiles reached and attempted to turn the wheel, gripping my wrist so I didn't protested.

"Let go of her", Derek said through gritted teeth breathlessly, "or I'll rip your throat out, with my teeth."

Stiles and I looked to him in shock.

"Fine, take him to Deaton's, sour wolf will explain later", Stiles pouted leaning back.

_Sour wolf?_

I turned around towards the vet office, silently hoping Derek wouldn't die before we got anywhere.

I peeked over at Derek through my curtain of brown hair, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, dark circles underneath those amazing hazel eyes, even if they were bloodshot.

I pulled into the clinic's parking lot, I raced to the passenger door and helped Derek out, I pulled one arm around my shoulder, supporting some of his weight.

Stiles slipped out after him, attempting to do the same, but with Derek's injured arm.

Derek growled at him, making Stiles give some space between them.

I guess Stiles wasn't going to help, I slipped my arm around his waist, trying to ignore the electricity sparking between us.

"Around the back, Deaton's not in", Stiles led the way while I hobbled after him with Derek.

I felt each ragged breath he took in and wished I could help him somehow.

Stiles opened the back door, ushering us in.

"Scott's on his way, he found the bullet", Stiles informed Derek, when had he called Scott and what do these two have to do with Derek and another bullet?

I helped Derek to lean against the operating table.

"So we just wait?"

Derek gasped as he started to search drawers, he produced an electric saw from one and slammed it on the table.

"If he doesn't make it, cut off my arm", he said to Stiles, grabbing a rubber band from another drawer and tying it tightly around his strong bicep.

"You want me to cut off your arm, won't you bleed out", Stiles' voice went pitchy looking between the saw and Derek's arm.

"If it works I'll h-", Derek slumped forward onto the table.

"Derek!" I shook him, successfully waking him up when Scott ran in with a large bullet, "I got it!"

"Give it here", Derek was looking worse by the second, life seemed to be draining out of him.

He pulled a lighter out of his pocket, "I'm going, going to-" Derek dropped the bullet letting it roll away into a drain, passing out again.

I knelt beside him, "Derek! Derek! Come on wake up!" I slapped him.

"Here, please work", Stiles moved me out of the way and punched Derek square in the face.

Stiles shook his hand whimpering, but Derek did wake up.

I grabbed his hand pulling him up, our eyes met for a second.

He turned away to the bullet Scott had recovered.

He bit the tip off and spilled out its contents, lighting it quickly with the lighter. A sick smell came off the flash of blue flame.

Derek waited for the flame to go out before scooping up the ashes and pressing them into his bullet wound, much to the disgust to the rest of us.

He grunted as the wound suddenly closed up and healed completely.

Color started to return to his face and the bags disappeared under his eyes.

Flexing his arm, Scott and Stiles decided that meant it was time to go.

"Come on Brooke", Scott turned from Derek and walked toward the doorway.

I firmly planted my feet and crossed my arms, I wasn't going anywhere. "I'm not leaving until you explain what the hell is going on."

Scott turned around and glared at Derek.

"Derek's it!" Stiles ran out the open door.

"No, I'll tell her when I think she's ready", Scott sounded parental.

"Scott she needs to know now, she's seen too much", Derek practically yelled.

I decided I had a say in this, "yes she does need to know!"

"I'm. Not. Telling. Her", Scott said through tightly gritted teeth.

"Then I will, go home Scott", Derek demanded.

Scott clenched his fist tightly together.

"Scott go, I'll be okay", I told him in a softer, more convincing tone.

He looked like he was about to blow, "Brooke-"

"Scott."

We stared at each other, having a silent competition to who would back down first.

"Scott, I'll be fine, you and Stiles know where I am, you can wait back at my house", I quietly said, looking down.

I heard him sighed angrily and stalk out the door after Stiles.

I turned back to Derek with butterflies in my stomach, and simply said, "explain."

I sat on the operating table while he leaned against the opposite counter.

He didn't say anything at first, we just stared at each other.

He sighed, "Lycanthrope."

I raised an eyebrow, "I have no idea what that is."

"Werewolves", he stated simply.

"What about werewolves?"

"I am one and so is Scott", Derek calmly replied.

I laughed, "I'm sorry, but what you're trying to tell me is that you and Scott are werewolves, like howl at the moon werewolves?"

Derek slowly nodded, adverting his stare at the gray tile floor.

I stared at him in disbelief.

0000000000000000000

He explained everything, from healing to how you become one.

What surprised me the most was when he opened up about his family who all died in a fire except for him that was started by hunters.

I felt bad about him confessing more then I guess he should've so for the next maybe two hours we shared childhood memories back and forth, so that when I decided to leave I felt like I knew him my whole life and he knew me.

"Need a ride?" I asked him seeing the lack of his car, and considering he lived down the road from me in his family's burned down house.

He looked skeptical, but before he could say no I interrupted him. "Come on, it's the least you can do for me after bleeding on my seat."

Derek smiled, accepting my offer and getting into the passenger side of my car.

We drove in silence, just like the night we first met.

We passed my house with all the lights on and Scott's car parked out front, continuing to the gravel lane to his house.

I parked in front of the burned shell of the beautiful house he had explained to me.

He felt for the handle, but I stopped him. "Can I ask something though?"

"Okay?" he looked at me, giving his full attention.

"Can I see you?"

Derek appeared confused, "I'm right in front of you."

I sighed, "that's not what I meant, I mean like shifted, I promise I won't freak out."

He looked down for a second then out the window, before sighing and faced me again, but this time his face was slightly furry, more canine looking and fangs visible where his incisors where.

I gasped slightly, shocked at his appearance, but knew he wasn't going to hurt me.

He turned away, "I know I'm a beast", I could hear him barely whisper.

Knowing he would hear me I whispered just as quiet, "I really like you and I hope you like me too."

I turned his chin towards me, unfazed by his appearance, our eyes connected and in a normal volume I said, "I guess I'll be your beauty then."

We leaned in at the exact same time. He hesitated at first, but continued.

Our lips connected and I could feel electricity running in my veins.

I scooted closer sitting on the console, deepening the kiss. Derek placed both hands on either side of my hips, I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair.

I could feel my pulse rising and his too.

Suddenly stopping, I looked at him confused until he looked out the window over to the trees where I noticed a certain somebody and his best friend duck for cover.

Oh they were so dead, even if one of them was a werewolf.

"Sorry, I gotta go", I apologized.

"It's okay, I guess another time", He smiled and I melted.

We exchanged numbers, and before he got out I whispered seductively, "And just to let you know, I find werewolves _very_ sexy."

I smirked at his expression as he shut the door and I drove away, home to kill my brother and his sidekick.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

"I cannot believe you!" I yelled at the two walking in, they were both sitting on the couch, Stiles was now very interested in the TV, but Scott had his arms crossed and was glaring at me.

"You're one to talk", Scott said bitterly at me.

I stopped hanging up my coat, and turning to him, "Excuse me?"

Stiles looked back and forth at us, slightly frightened.

"Why were you kissing Derek?" Scott slowly stood up. I kept my feet planted firmly. "I like him."

"How on Earth could you like Derek Hale, he was suspected of a murder before", Scott was beginning to turn red.

I rolled my eyes, "He told me about that okay? I know it was his sister. And yes, I do like him, every part of him; his eyes, muscles, smile-" I ranted on.

"Wait, you got Derek Hale to smile?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

Turning my attention from Scott to him I answered, "yes, in fact multiple times tonight."

Scott glared at him, " shut up, Stiles!"

Stiles sunk back into the couch.

"What the hell is your problem?" I emphasized every word, becoming infuriated with him.

A glint of gold crossed his eyes, remembering what Derek said, Scott was loosing control.

He seemed like he was fighting against himself.

Stiles looked absolutely terrified, getting as far away from Scott as possible.

Like déjà vu, Scott slowly began to grow fangs and hair.

But as if a prayer had been answered, Derek burst through my front door. Seeing Scott he pulled him outside, somehow shutting the door after him.

I heard growls and the sound of what I assumed was the breaking of my wooden front steps.

Yelps and howls followed after, but then all together stopped.

I peeked out the window to see both of them gone leaving all four steps of my front porch broken and an immense amount of upturned grass and dirt.

"Where'd they go?" I asked concerned.

Stiles sighed behind me, "welcome to my world."

"Don't worry about them, they'll be back in the morning, I'm using your spare room", he called walking upstairs.

Sighing along with him, I locked the front door leaving the back one unlocked if they decided to come back.

Turning off the lights, I climbed the stairs going to my room and collapsing onto my bed, not even bothering to change.

0000000000000000000000000

Scott ended up showing up the next morning after I woke up.

He surprised me by apologizing and telling me my love life was not his business.

It ended in a Hallmark moment with us hugging, me ruffling his shaggy hair even if he is taller than me.

Moments later Stiles stumbled down the stairs. I laughed, "can I offer you two some breakfast?"

"Yes!" they both eagerly answered.

I stacked their plates with pancakes but reserved two for myself. "So, what are you two doing today?" I asked once they were finished, I already knew what I was doing for my Saturday, I was just making sure they didn't interfere.

"Hanging at my house", Stiles mumbled through a mouthful, "these are really good, Brooke!"

"Thanks, I thought I bought the right brand", I laughed.

0000000000000000000000000

They left a little but after finishing the pancakes.

"Finally", I sighed, skipping upstairs to my room, I started my Saturday by possibly taking the longest shower of my life.

I got out of the shower, glancing out the window to see it bright and sunny, and the pool looking very intriguing.

I sifted through my drawer and found my favorite bikini, a black bandeau top with pink floral designs and matching bottoms.

Quickly throwing it on, I got a towel and didn't bother putting on a cover up.

On my way out, I grabbed a bottle of water, and stopped to check the weather, a warm 89 degrees.

Once outside I set everything down on a table and slipped off my flip-flops. I pulled my hair out of the clip I put in after my shower.

I tested the water, it wasn't too bad, I took a deep breath and dove in.

I swam a couple laps until I got tired, so I pulled myself out, laid out a towel and I reclined back on it putting on my sunglasses.

I must have been laying out for ten minutes before I saw a figure emerge from the woods out of the corner of my eye.

Derek.

I smirked, but pretended I hadn't seen him yet.

He stood at the edge of the pool, facing the pool. Thinking he couldn't hear me, I snuck up behind him.

With all the force I could I pushed him laughing, but I stopped once he grabbed a hold of me.

He tried to steady himself and ended up pulling us both in.

"Derek!" I screamed, once we resurfaced.

All he did was laugh!

His dark green t-shirt hung to every muscle, I couldn't help but stare. "What?" I asked about his playful smirk.

"Nothing", Derek tried to hide his laugh.

He swam over to the edge, pulling himself out.

I watched him take off his shirt, slightly wringing it out and threw it by my stuff.

"Come on!" I whispered, pulling myself out of the water too.

"What?" he slid off his soaked shoes.

"Did you really have to take your shirt off?" I whined finding it unfair he had that amazing of a body.

"What, you're in a bikini", he retorted stepping closer to me.

I smiled sweetly, putting my arms around his neck, his found their way to my waist. I was going to trick him and push him in the water again, but I also really wanted to kiss him again.

We somehow came closer together, the perfect opportunity for me to reach up on my tip toes and kiss his cheek.

I silently thanked Scott for being okay with this, but even if he wasn't, I probably still would've.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6; I love you.**

**Now I had this chapter previously written, but then I was thinking: wow that escalated quickly, so I rewrote it and saved the original for later, BUT this is probably THE longest chapter I've written so far (8 pages!) and I teared about three times writing it, so be warned, Enjoy ;)!**

Derek and I had been dating for the past couple months or so, much to the shock of Stiles who stared at Derek like he had three heads when I made him laugh or smile. Earning Stiles a glare from Derek, making him shrink away from Derek.

Having a werewolf for a boyfriend was surprisingly easy to me.

About two weeks into our relationship I found out Derek was an alpha, something earlier he should've mentioned, because it made me look like the Godfather's girlfriend.

It made me look intimidating, according to his pack whom I met after him telling me.

Erica and I clicked, going on shopping trips together weekly. I was apparently the older sister she never had and she was the little sister I wanted instead of Scott.

Being so close to each other, he came over nearly everyday, to either hangout or when I'd make dinner. We seemed like a pretty calm couple, except for the times when Scott and Derek would be over at the same time, I'd catch them glaring at each other, but changed their mood when they realized I was watching them.

Derek kept me updated on some secret pack details, which I thought was bringing us to a new level of our relationship by trusting me with such important information.

Awkward was the least to say when Scott would walk in on us making out, but I couldn't decide if tonight would be awkward or just terrifying for me.

Tonight I was introducing mom to Derek.

Normally when a person introduces their significant other to the parents, it would go fine.

Not with my mom.

Other times when I had introduced past boyfriends she either loved them right off the bat chatting the whole time or hated them, not even speaking a single word.

I was extremely nervous to say the least.

Mom and Scott were coming over to my house to eat dinner with me and Derek.

I was currently standing over the stove slowly stirring the noodles for dinner.

I had been stressing all day, obvious to everyone as I had been running around the house like a mad woman cleaning every speck of dust and rearranging items to symmetrically align with a wall or lines on the floor.

"Calm down, I'm sure it will go fine", Derek assured me, holding my waist and resting his head on my shoulder from behind.

I sighed tiredly, "but I really want her to like you, just like I do." I turned off the stove stirring one last time before turning to face him.

He smiled at me, "well I really like you too."

Returning the smile, I rested my arms around his neck, laying my head on his chest.

Derek rested his chin on the top of my head, trailing his fingers up my spine sending shivers, but achieved in calming me down.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000

"Hey mom", mom had managed a day off work to catch up on things and come to dinner.

Scott turned up earlier earning him and Derek the task of setting the table, which might have a bad idea, I was just glad I didn't hear any plates breaking.

I took mom's coat, hanging it up for her and escorting her towards the dining room. "The house looks beautiful Brooke, I'm impressed", she looked around.

"Thanks", we entered the room finding Scott and Derek putting dishes on the table.

I crossed my fingers and motioned Derek over. "Mom, I would like to introduce you to Derek." Mom smiled warmly shaking Derek's outstretched hand, this was going good.

We all sat down at the table, mom and Scott on the other side of me and Derek. I held my breath as everyone dished out the meal onto their plates. Derek placed his hand on my knee, calming my nerves.

The rest of the meal went perfectly, thankfully mom chatted the whole time, going on about me as a baby and embarrassing stories.

"Thanks for coming mom", I hugged her, walking to the door and handing her coat to her.

"Thanks for inviting me, I think Derek's a keeper", she whispered to me, slightly laughing. I looked in the direction of the kitchen where I made the two clean up. "You have no idea how glad I am you said that", I sighed.

"And he's cute too." I laughed with her knowing he could hear everything we were saying.

I said bye to mom as she walked to her car and closed the door. Scott followed after her, leaving just me and Derek.

The stereo was softly pouring out a ballad while Derek and I relaxed on the couch, me safely tucked in his arms. We both sighed contently leaning together sharing a passionate kiss.

I leaned back pulling him with me, heating things up. I slowly pulled his shirt off, giving into the urge to do so.

He stopped suddenly and pulled his shirt back on. "What?" I asked worried I'd done something. "Scott's coming back", he stared at my front door.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled his lips to mine. "Let him find us", I murmured against his lips giggling slightly.

He smirked giving in and pulling me on his lap, me straddling him.

I heard the front door open and Scott and Stiles yell. I broke apart from Derek keeping my current position just turning my head, "what do you two need?"

Stiles looked completely disgusted covering his eyes like a five year old. Scott on the other hand looked annoyed and slightly angry, but he agreed to stay out of my love life, so this is what he gets.

"Speak already", I was growing impatient, I was looking forward to resume what they interrupted.

"We need to talk to Derek", Scott muttered. I looked back at Derek, my arms placed tightly around his neck and his on my hips.

"I'm going to change", I kissed him and jumped off, glaring at the two morons and racing upstairs to my room. I changed into a light tank top, some black cotton shorts, and pulled my hair into a messy bun.

Trotting down the stairs I could hear Scott furiously whispering and then my front door being opened and slammed.

"What did he need?" I jumped onto Derek's back and kissed his neck. He seemed unfazed, but still held a hardened glare toward my front door.

Poor door.

"Just Jackson", he sighed and held onto my legs.

"Hmm, well I'm going to bed, so you can join me or run back to your house", I laid my head on his shoulder. I knew he'd stay, same routine for the past month and I wanted a free ride up the stairs.

"Sure", and without another word he took the stairs three at a time and gently laid me in my bed. He stripped off his shirt, exposing his AMAZING chest.

Derek smirked at my gazing and settled down next to me wrapping both of his strong arms protectively around me. Nestling deeper into his arms, I sighed content to laying my head on his chest and listening to his even heart beat.

I knew he'd fallen asleep when I heard his soft snores, but I couldn't seem to find the same state.

My mind was clouded with the thought that we hadn't said I love you yet, I knew it was partly because of me. I knew I loved him in my mind, but I just hadn't had the huge I love you moment that would lead me to confess it to him.

"_Derek! Please, stay here with me!" I kept slapping him. I was cradling him in my arms, silently crying over his eerily still body._

_ My shirt would have been light gray, instead it was stained entirely with deep red, Derek's blood. _

_His breathing was shallow and his heart beat was barely there. He momentarily opened his eyes to reveal blood-shot, cloudy eyes where normally would be his beautiful hazel ones._

_ "Brooke" he said breathlessly, slowly resting his hand on my cheek, but returned it to the multiple blood oozing holes in his chest. _

_He coughed slightly enough to spew blood from his lips. _

_I cried harder, I couldn't lose him._

_ "I'm right here." I gripped onto his hand tightly, as if I were holding him to the earth, from death. _

_"I…I…lo-" he was cut off, coughing more blood up._

_ He froze and the world stopped, my whole world._

I gasped sitting straight up covered in sweat.

I gripped the sheets of the spot where Derek was last night.

No.

This can't be happening.

I knew that was a dream.

For a second I thought, it's possible. I broke down, pulling my knees to my chest and crying hard into them.

I didn't hear anyone come in, but I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me to their chest. I didn't care who it was I just continued to sob stuttering in, "He… he's gone."

"Who?" I recognized his deep rough voice, now suddenly the best sound in existence.

"Derek!" I screamed flinging my arms around him.

"Brooke!" he yelled matching my tone.

I looked up to his face, making sure it was him. His stubble that I absolutely loved, his piercing hazel eyes, slightly crooked nose from when he kinda scared the crap out of me in the middle of the night when I had a bat in my hand, and his slightly scrunched eyebrows.

I hadn't realized I was still crying until he gently wiped away a tear that found its way down my cheek.

"What's wrong?"

I took a shaky breath trying to calm myself and told him about my dream. He tightened his arm around me and murmured, "I'm right here."

His hand found its way to mine and I tightly gripped it, there was no way I was going to let go.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

"So, how is the magical life of Brooke McCall since the last time we talked?"

Erica sat down with me at a table, pretzels and slushies in our hands and the numerous shopping bags at our feet.

I had decided to treat Erica to a day of shopping to catch up on the two weeks since we'd seen each other, it was this or training with Derek and the boys. Begging was not required.

"Well apart from this nightmare I've been having, really nothing", I shrugged and took a bite out of my salty pretzel. Erica quirked an eyebrow while dissecting her pretzel, "nightmares?"

I held up a finger for one second as I slurped my slushie, "ya, I keep having this dream where I hold Derek as he dies in my arms and I wake up sweating and crying."

Erica thought for a moment, "I hate to say this, but maybe it's like a sign."

I hadn't thought about that, now I was even more afraid of what might happen.

"Sorry to bring you down", she interrupted, looking genuinely concerned, "but, it could also mean another thing and now I think we should change the topic."

I nodded slowly, it could mean something else, that was good, now I have a little hope for the future. Shaking my head, I changed the spotlight to Erica and asked her about school, training, and anything in between.

Somehow we came back to Derek and me.

"You should really know that he totally cares for you, like he's completely crazy for you." I looked up from my food to see no trace of humor in her face, she was dead serious.

To worsen my blush she added, "like yesterday, to get him off topic for training we brought you up somehow, and when he talked about you, he was so detailed, he admires every little thing about you, your strengths, weaknesses, everything; he's clearly fascinated.

"And when you look into his eyes", she paused and I realized she was tearing up, "sorry, it reminds me of some love story, but when you look into his eyes, you can see the love and adoration in his eyes, I've never seen something like that, even Isaac was tearing up, I mean you have completely got hard-ass Derek Hale wrapped around your finger."

Tears were coming to my eyes too.

"Now enough of this sappy crap, lets get these bags home before I ruin my mascara", Erica laughed, picking up our bags and throwing away her trash.

I couldn't wait to get home to my amazing boyfriend, but if I had known I would have never gone to the mall.

If I would have known.

**And the END.**

**Nah, just kidding I wouldn't do that to you, but I must warn you: GET TISSUES READY!**

After dropping Erica off at her house I sped off to my house, anxious to see Derek. He usually came to my house after training, which is why when I walked into my house I felt cold chill run down my spine after I found no sign of Derek.

"Derek, where are y-" Multiple gun shots sounded off in the woods.

I froze.

Derek's house.

Dropping everything I sprinted through the woods toward his house, not caring about the brush scraping against me or the tears flowing carelessly down my face. It was all supposed to be a dream.

I emerged out of the woods, probably looking like I got attacked by big foot.

A red SUV squealed its tires, speeding back to the road. My attention was grabbed from the SUV by the pained groan of the heap on the ground.

I rushed over, and just like the horrible nightmare that had been haunting me for two weeks Derek's chest had been assaulted with bullets.

I frantically pulled my phone from my pocket and called Scott. I was crying hysterically by now, so by the time Scott answered I screamed into the phone, barely making coherent words.

"Derek…Here…Now!" Ending the call I threw my phone to the ground and pulled Derek to me, gently cradling his head.

His shirt was soaked in the blood coming from his injuries.

Realization hit me like a terrible tidal wave when I looked down at my own blood covered shirt, the exact shirt in my nightmare.

This can't be happening, I won't let it happen.

_"Derek! Please, stay here with me!" I kept slapping him. His breathing was shallow and his heart beat was barely there. I gripped onto his hand tightly, as if I were holding him to the earth. _

The dream was playing out before my eyes, and I had no way of stopping it.

_Please, please, please_, I kept yelling in my head, all I could make out verbally were wails and squeaks.

He continued to cough blood up, so I barely noticed the trademark blue jeep until Stiles pulled me away from Derek and Scott carried him to the car with ease while I screamed and kicked, finally achieving in getting out of Stiles' grasp to run to the jeep, climb in and scream obscenities and threats at the two to get to Deaton's immediately.

All while crying loudly.

Stiles floored it exchanging the same look I gave mom when we knew there was no hope in saving our family dog, the same look that resulted in Scott's little four year old self to scream and demand we bring Sadie back. The same look that brought even mom who hated the dog to tears.

In what seemed like an eternity Stiles parked outside of the vet clinic's back door, everything blurred from there.

Derek was taken to Deaton while I sat wheezing in the jeep with Stiles trying to comfort me, it wasn't working one bit.

I had finally had enough, and pushed past Stiles to find Derek.

I was about to open the examining room, but Scott blocked my way.

"Scott, move", I said dangerously low, even without werewolf strength I would rip his arm off.

He didn't say anything just gently hugged me, I soaked his shirt with the fresh batch of tears, I didn't even know where they were coming from! I though they would have dried up by now.

"I c-c-can't l-lose hi-him", I sobbed out.

"He'll be okay, it takes lot to kill Derek Hale", Scott assured me, but even he couldn't seem to convince himself.

Like a good brother he allowed me to mumble unrecognizable words and drench him in tears, he tried to keep my shaking frame still until the door behind us opened and Deaton came out.

I held my breath waiting for his news.

"He is stable now, but knocked out, I pulled out a total of six bullets, one nearly missed his heart, two hit his left lung, three hit his right, and the last one was lodged into his shoulder blade. He has multiple broken ribs, he is healing, but slowly. He is very lucky to be alive."

I bit down on my knuckle to stop a wail.

Deaton pulled Scott away to his office.

I took a shaky breath and entered through the door way.

I had to cover my mouth from completely losing myself walking to the operating table.

Derek was shirtless, his legs hanging off the table made for the largest a great dane, but now it was occupied by a broken werewolf.

His chest was wrapped with gauze, blood still seeping out. Shallow intakes of air sounded painful.

Derek's face was calm however, peaceful under the drugs.

I slipped my hand into his, holding it to my lips.

His breathing sped up for a moment then fell into the original rhythm.

I wanted so badly to help in a way, even take some of his pain onto me. It hurt to see him this way, like my heart was somehow dislocated.

Reasoning with myself I sighed figuring at least he was alive, no matter what state of alive.

I pulled a chair over and sat down still holding his hand and staring at his face for any sign of movement.

"Brooke", I heard Scott call silently, stepping beside me, I didn't look away still.

"Do you know what happened at all?"

I closed my eyes, I really wanted to forget everything about tonight, "I heard gunshots and I ran through the woods to see a red SUV driving away."

"Argent", he muttered angrily. I didn't respond, I doubt I even blinked.

"Deaton said he could be brought home, but needs to be supervised, he should be fully healed in forty-eight hours, but I don't get why doctors never just say two days though." I cracked a small dry smile.

I stood up, "he's staying at my house."

Scott was going to object having his mouth hung open, but shut it seeing there was no way he was going to reason with me after tonight.

He nodded and carefully lifted Derek, which never would have happened if he was conscious.

I followed him after getting heavy pain medication from Deaton to the jeep and hopped in before he laid Derek in, his head resting on my lap. Stiles was already waiting in the jeep, and slowly drove toward my house after Scott got in the passenger side.

We arrived at the house and I instructed Derek to be laid in my bed. "Where are you going to sleep then?" Scott furrowed his eyebrows.

"Um, obviously in my bed, its not the 1800's anymore, pretty sure I'm not breaking any laws sleeping in the same bed as my unconscious boyfriend."

Scott's jaw tightened, but he must've given up resisting and ended up harshly putting him on my bed.

"Now tuck him in", I joked at his glare, "I deserve to have a little humor after seeing my significant other this close to death." I held my index and thumb barely half an inch away from each other.

"Still not doing it, but since your 'body guard' is out I'll be sleeping in the other room ", he laughed and gently hugged me.

He was halfway out the door, "thanks Scott, I don't know how this night would have played out if you weren't there."

He smiled, "I may hate him, but you have been the happiest I've seen you in years and I know he is the cause, so it's okay."

Now that made me tear up, not from tonight, but from the general fact that my baby brother cared for me, even if it meant someone he hated.

I couldn't help myself, I flung my arms around him, "Scott, that has to be the sweetest thing you've ever said, besides when you were nine and told me I wasn't allowed to date because I was too pretty."

He grinned at the memory, "things were a lot easier then, but they played out for the better. Night Brooke."

"Night Scott", I carefully shut my door. My shirt was still covered in blood along with my jeans, I stripped those off and into the trash can, no point in asking mom to get that much blood out of them.

I climbed into bed next to the sleeping Derek, covering up both of us. I didn't want to hurt him, so I sadly opted for curling up to his muscular arm,

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Thankfully the nightmare stopped, I guess seeing the thing in real life couldn't have even phased me seeing it again.

I stretched and turned to see Derek turned on his side, his back to me. He must be feeling better, because that would've hurt like a bitch otherwise.

His spiral tattoo was currently visible, it meant different things to different people, he'd explained once to me to him it meant alpha, beta, and omega, his heritage.

With a feather-soft touch I traced its spirals with my finger, making him stir slightly.

He groaned and rolled over too quickly and pinned my arm under him. I tried pulling it out not even moving a bit.

Fat ass.

"Derek…on my arm", I struggled, I could see the faint upturn of the corners of his lips.

"Hilarious, I know you're awake, get off my arm." He opened his eyes like he was just now waking, ya right.

"Hmm, oh sorry", he grinned and lifted his back off my arm.

"Jerk". I muttered and rolled the opposite way, ignoring him.

"Come on", he whispered, snaking his arm around my waist pulling me to his chest, grunting with the contact.

My mind turned back to last night, and to what Erica had said. I managed to twist my way around to face him.

I looked right into those hazel eyes and I knew it.

"I love you." I searched his face for reaction before I continued, "in the exact same moment I thought I was going to lose you I realized it, you are the best thing that's happened to me. When I thought you were gone my heart felt like it was shattering bit by bit and I physically and emotionally felt weak. In that moment I realized that I deeply am in love with you and I don't want to change that."

His hazel eyes softened the only way I knew how to.

"I love you, every thing, even the smallest things, the look you get when you get an inspiration, how worried you are about Scott, how proud you are to say I'm your boyfriend, your eyes that I always seem to get lost in, your bed head", he laughed and brushed a strand of hair off my face, "you're beautiful in everyway and I love your laugh, smile, and your overall personality. I love them because they're you and I wouldn't change a single thing."

Damn it he was going to make me emotional again, I smiled and carefully rested my head on his chest.

"Don't you ever do something like last night again", I threatened.

He chuckled, vibrating his chest, "I'm not going to be that easy to get rid of."

"I hope not", I whispered softly kissing him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Go away", I mumbled to whoever was shaking me. I pulled the comforter over my head and snuggled as much as possible into my warm bed. Who wakes up someone on a Monday? I kicked from under the covers at whoever it was who just sat down at the edge of my bed. They started laughing at me!

"Derek Hale I swear to god, if you do not leave me alone…", I yelled removing the covers for a millisecond to launch a pillow at him and then retreat back into my cave. The damn guy pulled away the covers from my face, which then resulted in a remove-recover war. After several rounds, he finally won by pinning my wrists above my head. I blew away the hair that fell out of my bun and into my vision.

I realized we were in a very provocative pose; me in bed with my sports bra and shorts with my wrists above my head pinned by a somehow shirtless Derek Hale straddling me. He smirked at my blush, "got ya."

"And whatever are you going to do to me now?" "I think this", he started to go in for a kiss, but I somehow managed to roll us over and sit on him. I leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Nope, I got you." I sprung from bed and into the bathroom before he could follow, shutting the door behind me.

He knocked on the door, "Brooke let me in." "Nope, you woke me up so now you'll have to wait for your kiss!" I heard him groan. I giggled and started my morning routine. "So did you lose your shirt or are you trying to tempt me", I attempted to say as I brushed my teeth. He looked up from his sprawled position on my bed, "me tempting you? You're the one wearing a towel." I shrugged, then had to catch my towel before it fell, "oh wouldn't you be entertained", I said towards his grin.

"I would." Rolling my eyes, I returned to the bathroom. Half an hour later I was dressed and sitting on the kitchen counter watching Derek make me breakfast. "You know", I stroked my chin, "that little wake up call might have delayed your gift." I was implying towards his present for his birthday tomorrow. It was a really good one too.

He dropped the last pancake onto the plate and turned to me, "really? Maybe I can change your mind." "Hmm, I don't think it's possible, it would take a lot for me forget it." He stepped in between my legs and rested both hands on my thighs and slightly stroked them. "Now is it forgotten?" Damn him, it took all my will power not to launch myself at him, "what's forgotten?" he grinned and gently kissed me.

I threw all my will power out he window and threw my arms around his neck pulling him closer and turning the sweet kiss into something more. "Screw waiting for tomorrow, I think you earned your present early", I mumbled against his lips and wrapped my legs around his waist. Derek broke apart and looked at me questioningly.

"Happy early birthday Mr. Hale", I said in the most seductive tone I could manage and winked suggestively. We resumed with him lifting my butt off the counter and me tangling my fingers in his hair. Even with me distracting him, Derek managed to climb the stairs and return us to my room and drop me on the bed, "Best birthday gift ever."

My turn to smirk, "plus a side gift." I opened my side table drawer and tossed a box of condoms to him. I giggled and pulled him by the belt loops on top of me.

* * *

Snuggling closer to him, I traced his chest muscles making him wake up and smile. "Hello there", I whispered grinning. "Hi", he kissed my forehead. "That was fun", I winked. "Definitely", Derek breathed. I laid my head back down on his chest.

"We should probably get up." "Yup", he nodded, but neither of us moved. So for the next hour we stayed in bed, wrapped tightly together. The alarm clock showed it was around noon, probably a good time to get up.

I reluctantly got out of bed, dressed in new clothes and picked up the mess of clothing, Derek following after me putting on his pants, I threw the pile into the laundry room and sat on the kitchen counter admiring Derek starting to put on his shirt he finally found, I stopped him; fiercely pulling him by his shirt to me, I smirked at his surprised expression.

"I think you look better without the shirt", I winked, pulling the shirt back over his head, temporarily blinding him, bringing him closer for a surprise kiss. I guess finally doing _it_ had caused any boundaries that might have been between us, making me loosen up around him, even if it meant becoming a tad bit more feisty. "I like this new Brooke", Derek grinned sliding me closer to him, instinctively I put my arms around his shoulders leaning in.

"Round two", I whispered into his ear. His response; wrapping my legs around him and returning to my room.

* * *

"I'm starting to think you guys like being here more than at your own houses", I teased Stiles and Scott, who walked in the front door following school. Derek left a few minutes ago to do god knows what. "There really is no parental guidance here, so it's a no brainer", Stiles laughed throwing his shoes by the couch. Both of the boys stampeded toward the kitchen, but Scott stopped, turned around and sniffed me. "You smell different", his eyebrows furrowed.

"Good or bad?" I inched away from him. "I don't know, I saw you last night, I don't know how much could've changed from then till now, get a new perfume?" "Not that I know of", then I thought maybe having sex all day with Derek could change my scent, "well there was- never mind, grilled cheese sound good boys?" I ignored Scott's confused look and followed after the other one into the kitchen and prepared them grilled cheeses.

"Why are you so quiet?" Stiles asked through a mouthful of sandwich. I caught myself staring out the back door, "I am not." "Ya you are, I've asked you four times what you did today and you just nodded", Scott said. Or _who_ I did. I laughed aloud at my own joke, making the two to stare at me like I was crazy. "Oh you know, this and that", or him. I tried my best to cover my laugh. "Okay whatever that means", Stiles finished his grilled cheese in record time.

"So did you hear that call this morning?" Stiles asked Scott. "Ya, I'm pretty sure it was Derek, but it didn't sound like him either, I don't know I wasn't going to investigate it since I was in Chemistry", Scott shrugged and I couldn't help myself from blushing. I returned to staring out the door and saw Derek start to emerge from the tree line.

"When did you say you were going?" I locked eyes with Derek and grinned like crazy. Scott followed my look to Derek, "now; since he's here, c'mon Stiles I have to study for that Chem test tomorrow." As the two left out the front door Derek walked in the back.

"I think someone's onto us", I sighed. Then I noticed his grim expression. "What's wrong?" He silently led me to the couch by my hand and allowed me to sit on his lap. "Apparently I smell different and they heard you this morning." "Well then", he laced our hands together and sweetly kissed me, "we should be quiet this time." "This time? I like the way you think Mr. Hale. Shall we proceed to my sleeping chamber?" "If were going to proper, I might have to reverse it."

"Wha- Derek!" I yelled as he threw me over his shoulder. "You asked for it", he semi-shrugged with one side. "I do not recall asking for anything of this sort! But, continue anyway", I slapped his butt. He laughed and shook his head then trotted up stairs.

* * *

God it was freezing! I briskly rubbed my arms while I sat on the cold metal bleachers at one of Scott's lacrosse practice. The last few games weren't that good, even though they won them all the games were disappointing and I needed to see what was the problem.

Now I'm not saying I was a whore or anything, but in my high school career I had dated my fair share of the lacrosse team, nearly three-fourths of it, numbers don't matter though and I cheered them enough on at their games that I knew all about lacrosse. "Seriously?!" I yelled. Even though Scott may be the best player on the team it doesn't mean everyone should stand there and look pretty, because lately Scottie hasn't had his head in the game with pack business.

I'd had it with Finstock's coaching.

I jumped down the bleachers one at a time and discreetly stood beside him and match his stance. "Nice coaching", I whispered sarcastically to him catching his attention. "McCall what do you want?"

"A lot of things in life", I looked up at the sky and squinted, "my dream car, I already have the house and guy, but what I really want is to know why the hell _your_ team looks like this", I gestured to the players on the field standing and watching Scott score point after point on Danny. "What about 'em they look fine as long as they win games", he shrugged and ignored me, looking out at the field again.

What a coach.

I grabbed his whistle and blew it. "Hey", he snatched it back. "All in!" I called to the boys whose attention was now adverted to me. They looked for a second then returned to what they were doing. Okay, that's how it going to go eh? "Roster", I barked at the assistant coach and held my hand out expectantly. "Thank you", I replied sweetly when my demands were met.

I scanned the roster over for seniors and shoved it into my back pocket. I matched each name with a face and grabbed two players by the face masks asking to confirm they were seniors. I corralled a few more and walked back and forth down the line I had formed. All the players were finally paying attention and Finstock was glaring at me, but wasn't stopping me.

"How many of you want to play in high school, even though you probably won't?" I yelled down the line and scanned over the raised hands of half the eight seniors. I nodded to myself, "and do you know why you won't?"

"Because they don't have the grades." I turned around, "Shut up Stiles!" He threw up his hands in defense and backed up into the rest of the team, knocking the brainless fools down like bowling pins. This team is going to go far! (Sarcasm)

I pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I'd picked up from Derek, "no, though some of you are border line there. You won't because you all look like ass to scouts and scouts do what?" It sounded like I was instructing a group of kindergartners, although they would have been easier. "Recruit for college", Stiles yelled enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Stiles, but if you don't do anything in a game you won't even get recruited for coaching!" I looked pointedly over at Finstock whose top was going to blow. "So move your asses and don't rely on him!" I singled out Scott pulling him forward by his face mask in the same fashion as the seniors. "You're just adding to his huge head!" I smacked the side of his helmet getting a low growl from him.

"Cool it", I yelled at him, I was on a roll. "Coach sit down before you turn purple I'm taking over this practice", I grabbed the whistle from him, ignoring his glare and crimson face. I gave it firm blow, "Danny, goal." I placed each player in their positions or the ones I thought they were best suited for. "Brooke, what about me?" Scott yelled from the bench.

I blew the whistle, "Play it out now!"

"Brooke!" "Calm down pissy-pants, they need to learn not to rely on you entirely and also for getting a sixty on your English test", I sat beside him, watching my handy work. "But-" "How 'bout you watch before I call Derek to kick your ass, 'kay?" he grumbled and slouched. "What was that", I cupped my ear to him. "Nothing", he called in a sing-song voice. "Thought so", I sighed.

* * *

"I can't believe you benched me today!" Scott complained while he and Stiles followed me into my kitchen. "Great, want a cookie for pointing it out? Hey", I hugged Derek's midsection and kissed him. "Eww", Stiles whined, walking past us and to the fridge, but not fast enough to be hit in the back of the head by Derek, "ow! Does he steal candy from babies too?"

Derek growled, making Stiles whimper and race the rest of the way from the fridge to the living room. Scott still stood poised at the doorway, "I'm better than the whole team combined!"

I glared at him, "Ooo, MVP. They need to learn to rely on themselves without you because the last few games you've barely made it to and with your grades… well I don't think you'll be on the team any longer." He scoffed, "I've been under a lot of pressure this year!"

I turned to Derek, "what was your GPA during high school and even your last year after…" I emphasized after not wanting to bring up his family. Derek didn't seem affected and answered simply with his arms crossed, " 4.00"

Turning back to Scott, I threw my arms out, "See! Even after his family died he maintained a 4.00!" I realized to late that I said died a little too… enthusiastically, I looked at Derek and through his mask to see I hit a nerve.

"Hey guys…leave", I said not looking away from Derek. "What? Why?", Stiles popped up from the couch with a chip hanging from his mouth. I turned and glared at Stiles, "Well you could stay, but you might be scarred for life, it's your call, probably mental, because the last time", I looked at Derek and winked, "I think I popped out a hip, it was that good."

Stiles jumped up and was out the door before Scott, who followed out shortly after him.

"I'm sorry", I hugged the still expressionless Derek. Still no answer, I whispered into his ear, "I'll make it up to you." I gently nibbled his ear and trailed kisses along his jaw 'til I came to his mouth and passionately kissed him, to which he positively responded by grabbing my ass. I think all is forgiven.

* * *

"Hey Brooke, what's this?" Stiles called from the bathroom.

I swear if this is like the last time he found a tampon, I will kill him. I looked up from a pile of bills and over my glasses. Scott looked up too from his phone across from me.

Stiles was holding a small purple box up. I froze and coyly replied, "a box." Does he go through all my cabinets? Scott was staring at me, but I looked anywhere except him.

"Obviously", Stiles continued and threw the box on top of the table, "it's empty and the contents should be 99% accurate."

Shit.


End file.
